Fighting
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Why is it that I don't believe you? How do I know you'll never do it again?" "But I..." "No, you don't get to explain, you betrayed me." You're still stuck. What Happened?


**Okay, so I've mostly written Glee, but I'm trying to tread new waters, so please tell me if this is good, I love VicTORIous so I figured why not try writing for that.**

* * *

><p>You enter the room that has long black walls, the floors are white, it seems to be the only white there is in the entire room. It's dark the only light is coming from the simple straight line windows at the top of the walls. Upon entering the room you stop, realizing that the room is already taken. You may have interrupted.<p>

The thought passes after a moment when you notice that no one moved to look at you.

You feel that, that is odd, normally everyone turns to see what disturbed their moment, but the two people before you don't even blink.

The red head is on the floor, she's laying down proping herself up with her right arm, her left arm is in the air, her hand dabbing at her bloody lip. Her pink and black dress is rippled along the floor as she tries her best to not cower over. Her eyes are dark and that alarms you, you've never seen her that way before. The normally happy, bubbly girl looks angry and scared. "That really hurt!" She shouted toward the other girl.

You hear a laugh and you look at the other girl standing before you, "good!" She snapped, "maybe you'll think about what you're doing next time, before you actually do it." She seethed. She's taller without her boots, but as she stands towering over the smaller girl with her cargo boots she looks almost giant like compared to the other girl. The blackness of her clothing fabric blends in with the room, but not enough for you to not know it's there. Her black hair shines in the light of the tiny windows, the blue streaks just falling normally below the shoulders. She looks more angry than you've ever seen her as her eye blackened with a bruise bleeds.

"But I swear I didn't mean too," the voice is small and panicked as she tries to push herself up.

"Yeah well you did it anyway!" Is what's thrown back at her.

The girl with the broken lip shakes her head moving her hand away from her face to stare directly at the other girl, "please, just listen to me?" It seriously was like begging.

"No."

"Please..."

"NO!" It's louder this time.

The darker haired girl turns away fully prepared to leave it at that, however the smaller girl grabs her by the elbow, "don't go please," she whispers out. "I'm sorry." The elbow slips out of her grip, "it means nothing." The red head is crying and you're pretty sure the other girl is about too as well. You watch her lift her hands to her face and draw in a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry," the brown eyed girl whispers again, reaching for her shoulder. Trying her best to comfort. "Please, please know that I am." The shoulder moves, the hand drops.

You wonder what's going on.

They may not talk very much around you, but you've been told that they were like best friends.

What would have happened to make them fight like that?

But you're at a loss.

The blue strands of hair are engulfed within the black as the blue-green eyed girl faces the red haired one once more. "Why is it that I don't believe you? How do I know you'll never do it again?"

"But I..."

"No, you don't get to explain, you betrayed me." The anger was turning to hurt, a voice you've never really heard from her. "You really broke my heart. Out of everyone, I never would have guessed it was you." She said, "you were my best friend."

As tears streamed from brown eyes with a shaky breath she asked, "were?" She was hearbroken, it showed well on her face.

You couldn't help but think that it was her fault. After what you've been watching it seems to all be her fault.

There was a sick wicked laugh, "well, we all knew you're stupid, but you'd have to be insane to think that we're still friends."

And again she's walking away.

The second girl doesn't even try to stop her this time because she knows it's over.

You're still stuck.

What happened?

* * *

><p>"And Cut!" You jump because where in the world did that crazy teacher come from? He wasn't here a moment ago. You notice he's got his coconut and you breiefly wonder if he's ever been without one, but you can't remember a time like that.<p>

"Hey Tori." Andre says all happy like.

You just nodd with a smile on your face.

"Sup baby..." Rex starts before Robbie covers his mouth, "so sorry." The dorkish boy whispers.

Brushing his hair away from his face Beck walks over to you waiting for the raven haired girl, "hey Tori, he says in a sing-song voice.

You can't help but simle because Beck is just too nice.

"Yay, yay!, Cat cries as she leaps from her spot in the middle of the room. She runs over to Jade who has began to make her way toward the group, "I just knew it went well!' Cat cried wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

"Get off!" Jade snaps.

Cat imediatedly lets go, a look of hurt and confusion etched itself upon her face.

Beck casually throws his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders and kisses the side of her head, Jade smiles (yes, smiles) as she leans into him.

Noticing Cat's emotional state Jade adds, "it was good, huh?"

Cat lights up completely, "awesome." She cries.

* * *

><p>And that's when you realize it was all an act.<p>

They weren't fighting at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not sure how it turned out, but please let me know...<strong>

**I appreciate all reviews, they normally let me know if I'm doing bad/good/or whatever, so please let me know.**

**...thanks for reading...**


End file.
